lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Quests
I Understand people have purchased the Guide from Brady Games for TLR. I did not because I know how useless it is when it comes to navigation. I hope to list Quests in the order that they become available. One thing the Guide does offer is telling you when you have access to the quests and, if applicable, which mercenaries you need to hire to access additional quests. On my second Playthrough I tried to note when Quests Became available but as I progressed through the story it became more difficult to know exactly when they could be started. Gunbladez- has purchased the guide and will be giving me the required information to list the quests out in a Timeline based manner so users can rest-assured they won't miss any of them. Gov 20:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=939444&topic=47165007 <-- these are the complete quest list from gamefaqs.com that savior82 posted. probably someone can incorporate this Remnantfan360 20:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=939444&topic=47570398 <-- the updated list Merthos 19:34, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Page Upate: Table Layout This is just a test. I intent to rework the quest order, using a table layout like the guild page. I'll build the table here and replace the mainpage when i'm finished. :Tables are nice, but this is one of the things i wouldn't use them for. Out of the 8 columns in that table the only relevant ones are the name, the location, and the availability. Guild tasks are referenced by number, but quests are referenced by name, the Nr. column has no meaning whatsoever. The town is already included in the location, so basically you're just putting it down twice, if you want to sort by it you can just switch it in the location column (town first then place). Available until is listed in the relevant walkthrough pages, they are also grouped there, anyone wanting to do them will just look there and do all of them. Client is irrelevant if you want to pick up the quest you'll click the quest's link anyway and find out. Reward is debatable, i don't find it useful information, others might. Anyway, out of the 3 things i consider worthwile, the name is already on the current page and it's ordered by location so that's all there too. Availability is somewhat confined by the disc number so it's not that bad in that department either. I don't want to get your hopes down, but if you ask me, the current page is better than any table. We'll have to see what the others think though, i think the only reason the guild tasks are in tables (that hold an overwhelming amount of information i might add) is because they don't have separate pages. Quests do. Drop a few columns and i may reconsider if i see how it looks though :P Drake178 09:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::Well, it's about personal preferences. I play PC version. I got the idea to start this table, as i was missing an easy way, to see which quests won't be available in the future. Sometimes, the story is interesting, that i want to see how some events conclude, before i'll continue with side quests, but only if i don't miss out anything (or anyone). I agree that some information isn't necessary in this table, but the space is there, so why not use it? Feel free to ignore such columns. I put in the number as some sort of availability sort criteria. Maybe i'll put a note for that over the table. You're right, that town and place columns are for sorting reasons. The reward column is there, simply for the money and recruitable leaders, so you don't have to look inside the quests, when you're broke, to find some quests with high reward. Or if your units just got increased and you're looking for quests with leaders as reward (there's no limit so aktiv leaders on PC version, so you don't need soldiers anymore, if you can afford them). The client column is difficult. I added it for similar reasons as reward. Usually clients with names are leaders, so this makes it even easier to see, which quest is related to someone and after which you get a new leader. But i'm not sure if this is the best variant... If you've got a better idea, out with it. Zarathustra01 12:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :As i said, my idea is already on the page :P. Still, if i had to come up with a table to put it into, here's what it'd look like: Alternate Quest Table. Compared to yours, it only lists what's really important (as the rest can be found out on the quest page), and you don't have to scroll for hours to find something (which will be a problem with yours if you list every single quest reward in a separate row). This is also a big reason against tables in this case, on the current page you can select the town you want in the TOC and not have to scroll through the whole page to find out what quests are available in Royotia. Although this can theoretically be alleviated with using span IDs i'm not quite sure how that would work here, probably do the table in town order and then put a span id on the first quest for a given town. Drake178 15:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::I do agree with Drake, the alternate table looks alot cleaner IMO, the only thing thats missing on the alternate table is the ability to sort by availability (when they first become available in game), so either need a hidden sortkey template in availability column or give them a quest number (I prefer quest no), Personally for me the only advantage in the table is an overview when quest is available/available until, but thats actually quite important especially for new players. Sarmu 08:40, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Also to add, the current table will look really bad with 800x600 or 1024x768 screens, I think alot of people still uses that resolution, I'm quite surprised by that my self but I think that is the case. Also TOC on the article looks bad since it takes half the page already Sarmu 08:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :Changed my version a little. Btw i'm using 1280x800 resolution, but the window size is about 1024x768, so yeah, it is messy. I'm trying to think of a way to fit everything into single rows but it's just too much data. That's in my opinion the best way to make a table, and it looks the best as well (or at the very least uniform column heights). Drake178 09:04, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :I also prefer Drake's version. Although I would remove the gold column and the sub-location, this would also help with the space requirements (and yes, I use a netbook with such a limited resolution from time to time too). For the TOC a manual one like I did for the art pages would look better. - Merthos 20:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) ::I see what you mean. I just tried it on a virtual PC with 800 x 800 and my table is unreadable like that. I think i'll use Drake's version, though i'll keep the "Nr." column (i'll re-number the quests later, as the order of the current quest page is incorrect). I'll also merge the "Gold" and "Notable rewards" columns, as i don't think they need to have different columns. Also, it anavoidable that many rows have two lines or more on low resolutions, so i may as well have more information in them.Zarathustra01 15:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :2 rows is fine i think but doing it that way i would try to make sure they are all 2 rows (even if the contents would fit in one) because it increases readability. It's just a suggestion though, we'll see how it looks as you progress with it. Also i used a different class for mine because the standard is center-aligned (mine is left-aligned). It isn't necessary better that way, i only used it show you that you have alternatives if you need them. Drake178 15:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not too familiar with this table layout stuff, but you've got some interesting ideas (like the epic class style for quests wit leaders). I'll try that with 2 rows, but i rather want to minimize table size, so i'll only use it if it really makes a difference. On a side node, is use resolution 1280 * 1024. It seems like some quests ahve more than 2 "notable rewards" or span for 3 or more columns, so i'm not sure if setting all others to two columns makes a big difference...Zarathustra01 15:57, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry too much about it, you can work out the kinks once the table is complete. I'm sure we can come up with something if you get stuck. Drake178 17:16, 22 June 2009 (UTC) ::Hm there are some other pages here, that show when quests are available, but they don't match with what some quests say, so i'll use what the quests themselves say, at first. I'll rework the quest order (Nr), when i'm finished. Quests Disc One Alternate Quest Table {|class="accessories sortable" width="100%" !Nr !Quest !Location !Availability !Available until !Notable Reward(s) |- |1 |Athlum's Witch |Athlum - Town Square |After Fiery Idol |Before Aqueducts | - |- |2 |Celapaleis's Witch |Celapaleis - Grants Way |After Athlum's Witch |Before Aqueducts | - |- |2 |A Day's Beginning |Athlum - Warrior's Honor |04. On your own | - |100g |-class="epix" |3 |Baulson |Athlum - Warrior's Honor |04. On your own |Before Nest of Eagles |500g Baulson recruitable |- |4 |Bravery and Loyalty |Athlum - Warrior's Honor |09. A Date with Emma |Before Nest of Eagles |1,500g Mano Salia |- |5 |The Trade Route |Athlum - Warrior's Honor | - | - |New area in Gaslin Caves Martha's Items opens in Athlum |- |6 |The Losing Game |Baaluk - The Rift |09. A Date with Emma |Before Aqueducts |Ves Salia |-class="epix" |7 |Frustrations |Baaluk - The Rift |10. The Meeting in Nagapur | - |30,000g Leshau |-class="epix" |8 |Amnesia |Balterossa - Café Moondust |Entering Balterossa | - |Stacked Attack Formation Jorgen recruitable |- |9 |For Love the Bell Tolls |Balterossa - Café Moondust |Entering Balterossa | - |Godstone of Love Access to Mojcado Castle |-class="epix" |10 |Blooming Flower, Singing Bird |Balterossa - Café Moondust |After Numor Mine |Before Aqueducts |2,000 Aes Salia access to the Phoenix and Senecio Section of Mojcado Castle Hannah and Hinnah recruitable after completion of the Union of the Golden Chalice task 70 (PC only) |- |11 |Goodbye, Sweet Love |Balterossa - Café Moondust |Access to Heroic Ramparts | - |3,000g Bracelet of Grafting Access to The Great Subterrane |- |12 |The Ancient War |Balterossa - Café Moondust |Entering Balterossa |Before Aqueducts |20,000 Gold |- |14 |The Hero |Balterossa - Café Moondust |After Quest The Silent Soul | - |2,500g Honor of Determination Vanguard Formation access to The Great Subterrane |- |13 |The Silent Soul |Balterossa - Café Moondust |After Quest For Love the Bell Tolls | - |Godstone of Souls |- |14 |The Silver Falcons: Part One |Balterossa - Café Moondust |Entering Balterossa, hire and get friendly with Caedmon | - |3,000g |- |14 |The Silver Falcons: Part Two |Balterossa - Café Moondust |After Nest of Eagles, Part One and being more friendly with Caedmon | - |8,000g |- |15 |The War of a Thousand Years |Balterossa - Café Moondust |After The Silent Soul | - |2,000g |- Ghor's Witch I believe there is another requirement for the Ghor's Witch quest as I have completed all the requirements listed and she is not there. Edit: She is now there however I am unsure what changed. Phibster 02:32, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :I got it the next time i entered Ghor after completing both requirement quests (meaning if you do Nagapur's Witch first and then Slumber of the Lost Fragment you might have to leave town and come back for her to appear). Drake178 07:00, 3 July 2009 (UTC)